


Scientific versus Magical Theory

by sperrywink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: John meets an interesting fellow first year.





	Scientific versus Magical Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



As John approached the back of the train, he could hear some kid bitching up a storm. “… I can’t believe they are forcing me to go to some backwards, hole-in-the-wall school in Scotland of all places! My astrophysics career will be ruined before it’s even started! Arithmancy and potions? Why not just call it hocus-pocus and be done with it? Astronomy might be all right…”

John leaned against the door of the cabin like he had seen his older cousin Sirius do, and saw a curly-haired first-year like him. There was no one else there. John blinked in surprise and asked, “Who are you talking to?”

The other kid startled badly, almost falling off the seat. He waved a little device that looked like some of the ekeltonics the muggleborn kids carried. “What? Oh, no one. I was recording my thoughts for my autobiography. When I’m famous these tapes will be worth a lot of money.”

John nodded, but he was confused. “Why don’t you just use a quick quill?”

The kid huffed. “And fall prey to the crazy around here? Not a chance. First opportunity I get, I’m escaping and heading to Eton like I was promised until the crazy lady in the hat showed up.”

Bemused, John asked, “Crazy lady in a… you mean McGonagall?”

The kid waved a negligent hand. “Yes, yes, Mcgonawhatszit. She pretended to turn into a cat.”

Even more confused now, John said, “You don’t think she transformed?”

“Of course not! I’m a man of science! Or a kid of science, whatever. I don’t believe in hocus-pocus.”

John couldn’t keep his laugh in. “You’re going to Hogwarts and you don’t believe in magic?”

“Any sufficiently advanced science will look like magic. There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of it.”

“An explanation that’s not… magic?”

“Of course not! Are you one of the daft ones? There has to be a _scientific_ explanation!”

John, more amused than he had been in forever, asked, “Well, why don’t you stick around and prove it? That’s what scientists do, right?” He’d heard some muggleborn friends of Sirius’ talking about science once when Sirius had taken him to the Potter's. 

The kid sat up straight and stared at John with his mouth gaping open. “If I can prove… that’s better than a Nobel Prize!”

Having no idea what prize that was, John just nodded and smiled. The kid was scrutinizing John now. He said, “You’re not completely stupid. What’s your name?”

“John Sheppard.”

“Rodney McKay.”

Falling back on the manners that had been ground into him, John said, “Pleased to meet you,” but he actually was pleased. Rodney was a ton of fun. Sirius was right that the world was bigger than just the purebloods. He’d never tell his father that, but he couldn’t resist settling in the seat opposite Rodney. “So how are you going to prove it?”

Which set Rodney off rambling about the equipment he would need, the scientific method, and experimentation. It sounded cool to John, and he thought he was holding his own on the conversation, until Rodney asked, “So what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you into?”

“Flying.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Of course, you are. Can’t you be original? That’s all everyone was talking about when I was dragged to Diagon Alley to buy my supplies. Some new broom of all things.”

“The Nimbus 100!”

Rodney rolled his eyes so hard, John thought they might roll right out of his eyesockets. Rodney said, “A broom of all things? At least a pilot has to be something of an engineer, but a broom-rider? What kind of science do they use?”

Having listened to Rodney rant about it for so long, John sat up indignantly. “There’s lots of science. Trajectory, speed, momentum all have to be calculated on the fly, and adjusted for the game! It’s not just flying around willy-nilly!”

Rodney looked at him in surprise, and John glared at him. Rodney huffed, but said, “Maybe you aren’t as stupid as the hair suggests.”

“I can’t do anything about that. It just goes like that.”

“Right.”

John glared again, but then Rodney was giving him a shy smile, and John was compelled to return it. He hadn’t been so entertained in ages. Just then Sirius stuck his head around the corner of the door. “There you are, John. I promised Aunt Margaret I would keep an eye out for you. Everything all right?”

John nodded frantically. “Just getting to know Rodney. He’s a scientist!”

Sirius gave Rodney a careful smile, but all he asked was, “You have money for the trolley lady?”

John held up two galleons, and Sirius nodded. “Nice to meet you, Rodney. John, don’t forget the firsties ride the boats. I’ll see you in the Great Hall.”

“Sure thing,” John said with a wave good-bye.

Rodney was eyeing him. “So, you’re one of those, huh?”

“Those?”

“One of the people who grew up with ‘magic’?” He made air-quotes when he said ‘magic.’

“Oh, yeah.”

“Didn’t it ever bother you?”

John shrugged. “It’s just the way it is.”

“But there is no scientific foundation for any of it!”

John retorted, “But there is magical theory foundation for all of it.”

Rodney was struck speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. John smirked at him, until Rodney huffed again, and then John laughed and reached across the ailse to push Rodney’s shoulder. Rodney gave him a strange look, but then smiled shyly.

John said, “So tell me more about snailholes. Are you sure it’s not the same as Floo Powder?”

Rodney huffed amusingly, and started talking. “It’s not snailholes, what even is that? Wormholes. Well, they are theorized…”

John settled in for the rest of the ride. He could tell he and Rodney were going to be the best of friends, just like Sirius and Remus.


End file.
